playfandomcom-20200223-history
The Masters of Animanga: Red Bat
Welcome to The Masters of Animanga: A Wikia Collaborative Writing Project! Join with legendary icons of anime and manga to create three exciting, original stories based on their character designs and outlines. The inspiration for our first tale, “Red Bat,” comes from the mind of acclaimed manga artist and author Takashi Okazaki (Afro Samurai)! Hiroaki Ikegami and Masao Maruyama (Ninja Scroll, Trigun) are executive producers. Take a moment to read the rules, familiarize yourself with the world and characters of the story, and start creating! THE RULES 1. Each user is allowed to contribute one paragraph (up to six sentences max) at a time. 2. Do not edit again until at least THREE new users have contributed. In other words, there must be three paragraphs between contributions from any one user. 3. You must leave your signature at the end of your contribution. 4. Do not revert, delete, edit or alter an entry entered by another user -- respect the work of your fellow Wikia community members. 5. Your story must focus only on the original characters and world created by the Masters of Animanga for this particular project. No other pre-existing characters or universes can be referenced, anime or otherwise. That said, you may create a wholly original character specifically for this story. 6. Wikia Staff has the final say on edits. While we will not alter your work lightly, if rules are broken, we reserve the right to change your story/contribution. 7. Be aware that edit conflicts may occur. Before publishing, please save your work so that it will not get lost in case someone else is contributing to the page! 8. Your contributions to the Masters of Animanga Collaborative Writing Project are governed by the Wikia Terms of Use and by the CC-by-NC license . 9. If you contribute to the Masters of Animanga Collaborative Writing Project and your contribution is used, you acknowledge that if/when the story is published or released in any manner, you will be given attribution for your participation in the project, and that any such attribution is your sole consideration for participating in the project. 10. This page has been locked from anonymous editing. In order to contribute to the story, you must login to your Wikia account. If you do not have one, you can create an account here . Edit this page to contribute; do not post your contribution in the comments. By contributing to the story as a signed in user, you acknowledge your acceptance of these rules, terms, and conditions. If any user is found to be in violation of these rules, we reserve the right to rollback/remove your contribution. THE WORLD It’s the year 2020 in New York City. Humans and vampires coexist. But due to “hygienic concerns,” vampires have stopped sucking live human blood and started receiving vaccinations in order to consume artificially engineered blood. As such, vampires are not treated as “monsters,” but as a “new species.” In fact, their physical abilities are no different from humans. Red Bat is a monster corporation that provides artificially engineered blood for vampires throughout the world. Their drink comes in blood type flavors (A+, B+, etc.). Only vampires can taste the difference – to humans, it’s all “water that stinks of iron.” “Vanarchists” are an extremist radical party based in America that advocates the doctrine of human supremacy. The Black Bats Party (BBP) is a vampire vigilante corps formed to protect vampires from Vanarchists. THE CHARACTERS *'The Vanarchist.' Male, 20 years old, A vampire who is also a graffiti artist, rapper, and skateboarder. Although he is a vampire, he bombs Vanarchist signs. He does not associate himself with any groups. *'The Girl.' Female, 20 years old. A human and a pro BMX rider. While working as a pro-rider for Red Bat, she also participates in Vanarchist activities. *'The Rival.' Male, 22 years old. A vampire and a pro-boarder participating in Vanarchist activities. When donning a mask, he works as a member of BBP. *'The CEO.'* Male, age unknown. Vampire and corporate executive. He is the president of the global enterprise Red Bat and the leading figure in business. INTRODUCTION The pool of blood spread slowly across the floor. "This isn't going to clean itself up," the CEO shouted, and flung a half-empty can across the room. His assistant rushed in, head down, to mop up the mess. But it wasn't blood at all. It was Red Bat, the artificially engineered beverage that his company produced for a very specific target market… the vampires, like him, who had come to prefer the manufactured drink over actual human blood. The CEO stood at the window of his corner office, contemplating the latest attack by the vanarchists.